<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Střípky z lesa by kingkoblih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018842">Střípky z lesa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih'>kingkoblih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves, zaklínač</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Yennefer zachraňuje situaci, a všichni se maj prosím moc moc rádi!, aneb když Geralt neposlouchá svého boyfrienda a je prostě dum dum, hodně smutku ale taky hodně úlevy, hodně česnek, holky co žijou dlouho spolu, i když je z něj teď jednoručka, kluci co žijou dlouho spolu, noví koňové!, oprava: hodně rozsekanej česnek, s Tamtenem nás ještě čekají velký věci tak na něj prosím nezanevřete, velký špatný na Rusilenově statku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chí chó, osmička. Takový přechodový díl, bych řekl, než se zase dostaneme k nějakému tomu elfení. Špatně se mi poslední týden píše, ale něco jsem vyblejt potřeboval, tedy jde o útržkovité střípky, což vlastně znázorňuje bardovo šílenství a špatný stav zaklínače, přičemž zároveň tato útržkovitost reflektuje špatný vztah obou dvou k jejich otcům. Jinými slovy: nemám tušení, o čem to tady mluvím.<br/>Důležité však je, že tentokrát nemáme jen teplý kluky, ale máme i teplý holky. A Yennefer. A spoustu, spoustu velkejch traumat. &lt;3<br/>Tak enjoy a nebrečte!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alivethé/Itzel, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Střípky z lesa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nemohl popadnout dech. Nohy už ho neposlouchaly, kolena se mu třásla a svaly byly napjaté v neutišitelné křeči. Vzlyknul. Uslyšel kroky. Z posledních sil se sesbíral ze země a vyškrábal se na nohy. Už jen pár kroků. Už jen kousek. Protáhl se škvírou ve vratech stodoly a vší silou se do nich opřel. Dokázal je zavřít, ale roztřesené ruce a ztuhlé prsty už mu nedovolily zaklapnout petlici. Kdesi blízko zahřmělo. Vykřikl. Během té vteřiny nepozornosti se vrata rozrazila dokořán. Bylo jich pět. Pět párů očí, dravých a neúprosných. Pět úsměvů, křivých, plných škodolibé nenávisti. Pět párů rukou, které ho sevřely tak pevně, že mu z plic vymáčkly všechen vzduch.</p>
<p>         „Marigolde.“</p>
<p>         Zavrtěl se.</p>
<p>         „Marigolde.“</p>
<p>         Ucítil, jak s ním něčí ruka slabě třese.</p>
<p>         „Juliánku…“</p>
<p>         „Už,“ zavrčel a promnul si obličej. Zamžoural přítmím. Ve skutečnosti na něj koukal jen jeden pár očí, nepřirozeně žlutých a vůbec ne neúprosných. Naopak, hleděly na něj dosti znepokojeně.</p>
<p>         „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se zaklínač téměř šeptem. Seděl vedle něj a s rukou na jeho rameni si jej ustaraně prohlížel. Leželi na provizorním lůžku, které si večer seskládali ze spadaných větví a přikrývky. Marigold vypadal zmateně.</p>
<p>         „Jo,“ zabručel. Pomalu se posadil. Ano, už si vzpomínal. Byli na cestě. Byl s Geraltem. Byl s Klepnou a Jaspis. Byl v lese.</p>
<p>         „Nevypadáš dobře,“ konstatoval zaklínač. <em>Nepovídej</em>, pomyslel si Marigold, ale zdržel se jízlivé poznámky. Promnul si oči a ještě jednou se rozhlédl. Pak sebou beze slova plácnul zpátky na pokrývku a přitulil se k bělovlasému druhovi. Ten se na nic neptal, jen jej pevně objal a vtiskl mu polibek do vlasů. Po chvíli se jeho dech ustálil na pomalém, pro člověka nepřirozeném tempu, a Marigold poznal, že zaklínač znovu usnul. On sám už však do rána oči znovu nezamhouřil. Stejně jako posledních pár nocí. Pevně zavřel oči a poslouchal šelest větru, který se proháněl v korunách stromů, v lese, který nesnášel, stejně jako celý tento kraj.</p>
<p>Když ráno vyrazili na cestu, mlčeli. Nebylo jim dobře. Už několik týdnů nenarazili na žádnou práci, za kterou by dostali zaplaceno. Žádné příšery, žádná vystoupení. Večer se sice podařilo Geraltovi chytit koroptev, kterou si nad ohněm upekli, ale to bylo po dvou dnech hladovění zoufale málo, obzvlášť pro chlapa jako hora, kterým byl Geralt. Marigold, navíc oslabený nedostatkem spánku, několikrát málem spadl ze sedla své nové grošované klisny. Jmenovala se Jaspis, a Marigold ji dostal od elfů před půl rokem, když je vyhostili ze Stříbra. Kdo by si pomyslel, že když před celým vojskem vynadáte králi, budete pak v nemilosti. Obzvláště, když si k tomu připočtete, že kvůli bandě půlelfů, které jste tam přivedli, se město obrátilo v chaos.</p>
<p>Geralt Marigolda znovu horko těžko zachytil, když se začal klátit do strany.</p>
<p>„A dost,“ zavrčel zaklínač. „Slez,“ přikázal bardovi a sám sesedl z Klepny. Opratě grošované klisny přivázal ke Klepnině sedlu, aby ji Jaspis mohla následovat, a Marigoldovi, který neměl sílu ani nic namítat, pomohl vyškrábat se na Klepnu. Sedl si za něj a jednou rukou ho pevně objal. Znovu se vydali na cestu po úzké lesní cestě. Geralt byl obzvláště rozmrzelý. Stále si připadal za Marigolda zodpovědný. Ano, věděl, že si dokázal na sebe vydělat. Věděl, že se o sebe uměl postarat. Ale přesto, když byli spolu, přišlo Geraltovi, že svého milého zklamal, kdykoliv trpěli nějakým větším nedostatkem. Stejně jako teď. Klepna si odfrkla.</p>
<p>„No jo, máš pravdu,“ zamumlal zaklínač. Zhluboka se nadechl, nasál do plic čerstvý ranní vzduch, vůni borovic a blízkého potoka. A také chleba. Pobídl Klepnu, aby zrychlila krok. Za zády jim nešťastně zaržála Jaspis, ale té Geralt nevěnoval větší pozornost. Marigoldovi totiž zároveň hlasitě zakručelo v břiše. Potřeboval do něj dostat aspoň trochu jídla. Za ostrou zákrutou u cesty ležel v trávě mladík. Nemohlo mu být o moc víc než pětadvacet. Ležel s rukama za hlavou, v ústech žmoulal dlouhé stéblo trávy a užíval si paprsky slunce, které mu skrze větve dopadaly na obličej. Vedle sebe měl posazenou velkou nůši přikrytou károvanou utěrkou. Otevřel oči až ve chvíli, kdy dvě klisny zastínily jeho obličej.</p>
<p>„Nebojíš se, že tě někdo přepadne, když tu jen tak pochrupuješ?“ zeptal se Geralt.</p>
<p>„Ale vůbec ne, velectěný pane. Kdo by kradl od pekaře?“ usmál se mladík a posadil se. „Navíc, co mi ukradnou, znova napeču.“</p>
<p>„To dává smysl,“ zasmál se tiše Geralt. Marigold se před ním zavrtěl a v polospánku zamumlal.</p>
<p>„Proč stojíme? Co je?“</p>
<p>„Uděláme si malou pauzu,“ řekl Geralt. Počkal, až si Marigold promne oči a pořádně se probudí, až potom mu pomohl z Klepny dolů a seskočil hned vedle něj. Mladík vyskočil hbitě na nohy a oprášil si kožené kalhoty. Když se konečně narovnal, překvapeně hvízdnul.</p>
<p>„Páni. Tam nahoře jste tak velicí nevypadali,“ sjel Geralta i Marigolda pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Oba byli o dobrou hlavu vyšší než on. Geralt se nemohl neusmát. Mladík byl velice šarmantní, i když z něj čišela jakási mladická nevycválanost.</p>
<p>„To nám říkají často,“ přiznal.</p>
<p>„Jak vám mohu být nápomocný, vznešení pánové?“</p>
<p>„Zas tak vznešení nejsme,“ řekl Marigold a pokusil se o jeden ze svých neodolatelných úsměvů. Moc se mu to nedařilo.</p>
<p>„Ále, každý zákazník je vznešený pán. To mě učili od mala a několikrát mi to zachránilo krk,“ zazubil se mladík. Delší hnědé vlasy mu rozčepýřil vítr, ale zdálo se, že mu to pranic nevadí.</p>
<p>„To je mi pěkný přístup,“ zakroutil hlavou Geralt. „Kdybych tohle zkusil na lidi já, tak mě začnou okamžitě odrbávat vlevo vpravo.“</p>
<p>„Trocha úcty překoná všechny mosty,“ odvětil chlapec a energicky tlesknul. „Ale vážně, pánové, co pro vás mohu udělat?“</p>
<p>Geralt se zadíval na nůši a podrbal se za uchem.</p>
<p>„No… Věc se má tak, že jsme pořádně nejedli už několik dní.“</p>
<p>„A peníze, předpokládám, taky nemáte,“ vzal mu mladík slova z úst.</p>
<p>„Nemáme,“ připustil Geralt. „Ale vezmeme zavděk čímkoliv. Starým chlebem, klidně i tvrdým. Můj… kamarád,“ zadíval se na Marigolda, „se opravdu potřebuje najíst.“</p>
<p>Mladík si pohublého barda ještě jednou prohlédl. Zamračil se.</p>
<p>„Tvůj kamarád se hlavně potřebuje vyspat,“ odvětil. Hned na to se jeho obličej opět proměnil a zářivě se na Geralta usmál. „Ale co bych to byl za člověka, kdybych nepomohl lidem v nouzi. Posaďte se tady u mě, pojíme spolu.“</p>
<p>Znovu se svalil na trávu vedle své nůše. Geralt s Marigoldem přivázali Klepnu a Jaspis k nejbližšímu stromu do stínu a sedli si vedle svého nového přítele. Ten odkryl nůši a jejich nosy naplnila opojná vůně čerstvého pečiva. Bez okolků hodil každému z nich buchtu.</p>
<p>„Jen berte. Jsou s mákem, dneska ráno pečené,“ zazubil se.</p>
<p>Geralt na nic nečekal a s chutí se zakousl do buchty velké jako kočičí hlava. Měl hlad jako vlk, a i když sladkému neholdoval tolik, jako masu, musel uznat, že jeho chuťové pohárky zaplesaly a vyslaly šťastný signál do celého těla. Marigold se vedle něj slastně usmíval s plnou pusou.</p>
<p>„Panečku, takové buchty nepekla ani prababička Mína!“</p>
<p>Až když první sousto klouzalo dolů Geraltovým krkem, ucítil, jak mu na hrudi neklidně poskočil medailon. V hlavě mu z ničeho nic začalo hučet, svět se kolem něj roztočil a tělo ho přestalo poslouchat. Vytřeštěné oči upřel na Marigolda, který stejně vyděšeně hleděl na něj.</p>
<p>„Geralte? Geralte!“</p>
<p>Pokusil se k němu vztáhnout ruku, ale byla moc těžká. Bezděky klesl do trávy, a než se mu celý svět ztratil v temnotě, zachytil pohledem přes Marigoldovo rameno mladíka, který se na něj ošklivě usmíval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Co to je za nápady,“ soptil Marigold tak tiše, jak jen to šlo. „Takové výmysly. Mohlo ho to zabít. Vždyť se stačilo zeptat. U všech rohatých, vždyť byl už tak vysílený, divím se, že to vůbec rozdýchal.“</p>
<p>Cedil slova skrz zuby a skláněl se nad bělovlasým zaklínačem. Studeným mokrým hadrem mu právě otíral čelo, na kterém znovu a znovu naskakovaly krůpěje potu. Ležel v posteli, nepřikrytý, jen ve spodkách, protože celé jeho tělo sálalo horkem. Hruď se mu zvedala, rytmicky, pomalu. Ještě pomaleji než obvykle. Marigold uvnitř panikařil, ale už dávno se naučil některé emoce nedávat znát. Ne před cizáky. Kor když jde o cizáky, kteří vám právě málem zabili milence a nejlepšího přítele.</p>
<p>„Tak už nemudruj a uhni se,“ řekla rázně blonďatá žena v modré zástěře. Jmenovala se Alivethé, ale všichni jí říkali Aziz. Geralt s Marigoldem ji moc dobře znali, protože své doby pracovala pro paní Olhu v zámědínských lázních. Na stoličku, na které doposud seděl Marigold, položila košík plný lahviček a pytlíků. Pak popadla barda za ramena, odstrkala ho od postele a posadila ho ke stolu, u kterého seděl zamračený tmavovlasý mladík. Byl pobledlý a tisknul si k hrudi ruku, pečlivě ošetřenou a zavázanou. Marigold ho zpražil dalším nevrlým pohledem. Když Geralt upadl do bezvědomí, mladý pekař na chvíli ztratil pozornost. Jak také mohl vědět, že bude mít pohublý, zesláblý bard reflexy ostříleného válečníka? Okamžitě vytasil z boty stříbrnou dýku a seknul po ruce, která se k němu napřahovala. Pekař, který nic nečekal, bolestně zaúpěl a svalil se do trávy, kterou rychle zalévala rudá, horká krev. A tak mu teď nezbývalo, než si tisknout zraněnou, nepohyblivou ruku k tělu a pomyslně lízat rány.</p>
<p>Marigolda po vlasech pohladila druhá žena s vlasy černými jak uhel a nepřirozeně bledýma očima. Vlídně se na barda usmála a lehce kývla. Byla to Itzel, Azizina dlouholetá družka a neméně talentovaná léčitelka. Dlouhé rovné vlasy si několika rychlými pohyby spletla a zamotala do drdolu (Marigold ani po letech pořád ještě nerozuměl tomu, jak to, u všech svatých, dokáže tak rychle) a už spěchala Aziz na pomoc. Sehnuly se nad Geraltovým chvějícím se tělem, které bylo nepřirozeně rudé, a zatímco jej Aziz potírala různými mastmi a oleji, Itzel držela pevně jeho ruku, tiskla si ji k ústům a se zavřenýma očima neslyšně pohybovala rty. Marigoldovi se sevřela hruď. Nikdy neviděl Geralta v tak žalostném stavu. Vždycky, když mu nějaká příšera zpřelámala kosti nebo rozdrásala kůži, Geralt byl při vědomí. Nadával, křičel, občas i vzlykal, ale byl při vědomí a Marigold věděl, že bude v pořádku. Každá rána se dala zacelit, každá kost zase srostla. Ale teď? Zaklínač se mu před očima vařil ve svém vlastním těle. Odvrátil zrak. Opřel se o stůl a složil obličej do dlaní.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Pojď si lehnout, Blyskáčku,“ ucítil na rameni jemný dotek. Trhnul sebou a zvedl se. Už několik hodin podřimoval po Geraltově boku, seděl na stoličce u postele s hlavou složenou na slaměné matraci a s Geraltovou, horkou rukou pod svou tváří. Bezděky zašátral na svém rameni a stiskl Itzelinu ruku.</p>
<p>„Zůstanu tady.“</p>
<p>„Postel pro tebe máme, kdybys chtěl.“ Itzeliny rty se nehýbaly. Mluvit neuměla, ale ještě než utekla z Aretuzy, naučila se skvěle ovládat telepatii. A její hlas byl jemný jako semiš a klidný jako lesní tůňka. Marigold jí ruku políbil a se smutným úsměvem si ji přitiskl na tvář.</p>
<p>„Jsi ta nejhodnější princezna pod sluncem, Itzel. Ale zůstanu s ním.“</p>
<p>„Měl by ses prospat. Aziz ti na to může něco dát, jestli chceš. Pořádně se vyspíš a ráno budeš jako rybička…“</p>
<p>Hlavou mu blesklo několik obrázků. Oči. Ruce. Stodola. Blesk. Itzel mu instinktivně vytrhla svou ruku a nechápavě na něj hleděla. Marigold si byl jistý, že viděla to stejné. Ale mlčela. A on taky mlčel. Nakonec jen sklopil pohled a znovu se otočil ke svému zaklínači.</p>
<p>„Dobrou noc, Itzel. Děkuji,“ špitnul a znovu složil hlavu na slaměnou matraci. Znovu stisknul Geraltovu ruku a znovu se v duchu pomodlil k velké Melitelé. Prosím, ať se probudí. Ať je v pořádku. Jen ať se, pro všechno na světě, probudí.</p>
<p>Probudilo ho řinčení nádobí. Přeci jen, Geraltova postel se nacházela přímo ve velké světnici, kde byla i pec. Marigold ospale zamžoural kolem a do očí ho uhodila záře několika petrolejových lamp. Za oknem ještě byla tma, ale chalupa už žila. Aziz, Itzel i mladý pekař už stáli u velkého dubového stolu a míchali a hnětli těsto. Pekař samozřejmě jen jednou rukou, ale neméně umně.</p>
<p>„Jestli se chceš dospat, běž si lehnout k nám,“ řekla Aziz s úsměvem. Tváře měla zamazané od mouky, ale nijak na to nedbala. Marigold se zvedl a s hlasitým zívnutím se protáhl. Zahleděl se ještě jednou na Geralta. Dýchal. A jeho tělo bylo o něco méně rudé. Tak snad bude vše v pořádku, pomyslel si, první noc je vždycky nejkritičtější.</p>
<p>„Můžu vám pomoct?“ otočil se ke společnosti pracující u stolu. Aziz důležitě zvedla obočí.</p>
<p>„Ty? A pracovat?“</p>
<p>„Jasně, proč by ne?“</p>
<p>Světlovláska si jej podezřívavě prohlédla, pak pohledem sjela k mladému pekaři.</p>
<p>„Jsi si jistý, žes nestrčil něco do buchty i jemu?“</p>
<p>Marigold se usmál. Smutně, unaveně.</p>
<p>„Ale nebreptej a radši mi řekni, do čeho se můžu pustit.“</p>
<p>A tak, aniž by za tu noc naspal víc než dvě hodinky, pustil se do práce, aby měli jeho noví přátelé ráno co prodávat. No, přátelé. To nejspíš bylo trochu silné slovo, když přišlo na mladého pekaře. Ten válel z těsta provázky, aby je mohly Aziz s Itzel splétat do drobných, roztomilých pletýnek. Dělal, co mohl, aby pohledem nezabloudil k posteli s bělovlasým zaklínačem, a ještě víc, aby se jeho pohled nesetkal s Marigoldovým. Ten však po chvíli nevydržel stát a pracovat v tíživém tichu, obzvláště, když si všiml jemné modré záře kolem pekařových rukou.</p>
<p>„To takhle děláš každé ráno?“ zeptal se. Jeho hlas už nebyl naštvaný. Moc dobře cítil z mladého muže tíhu jeho viny a věděl, že mu předešlé noci vyhuboval až až. Neodpustil mu. Ale proč být naštvaný, proč nenávidět, když mohl své myšlenky upnout na to, že Geralt bude v pořádku.</p>
<p>„Co?“</p>
<p>„Očarováváš úplně všechno,“ kývnul hlavou k pekařově zářící ruce. Ten překvapeně zamrkal.</p>
<p>„Co sis myslel?“ zasmála se Aziz. „Víš, jak dlouho už se toulá po světě se zaklínačem? Kolik už potkal čarodějnic a mágů? Jistě, že vidí ty tvoje kejkle hezky a zřetelně, v celé své kráse.“</p>
<p>Pekař se provinile pousmál, chvíli váhal, ale nakonec promluvil.</p>
<p>„Ano, každé ráno.“</p>
<p>„A lidem to fakt nic nedělá?“</p>
<p>„To kouzlo působí, jen když se setká s abnormálně velkou mutací. Lidé jsou v bezpečí.“</p>
<p>„Maximálně se sem tam někdo z nich posere,“ zakřenila se Aziz a Itzel ji s vyčítavým pohledem chytila za loket. Marigolda to nicméně rozchechtalo.</p>
<p>„Vy jste teda kvítka… Jak jste se k takovému obchodu vůbec dostali?“ zeptal se a podal Aziz další dlouhý provázek těsta. Rozhodně nebyl tak hezký jako pekařův.</p>
<p>„Více méně z donucení,“ odvětila Aziz. „Víš, zaklínači tudy nechodí. Co si lidi pamatujou, nikdy tu žádný ani neprošel, natož aby se zastavil. A přitom je tu taková spousta potvor.“</p>
<p>„Měly jsme tu jen malou ordinaci. Pamatuješ, tenkrát, jak jsme odešly z Mědína a půjčili jste nám těch pár zlatých na cestu? Ty jsme daly za tuhle chaloupku, i když tenkrát byla o hodně menší. Lidi z vesnice jsou tu často pokousaní, podrápaní, očarovaní kdejakou havětí,“ přidala se Itzel. Její hlas v Marigoldově hlavě nádherně rezonoval. „Jenže pak pán z Dobré začal vymáhat daň z čarodějnictví, nebo jak tomu teď říkají. A my léčily zadarmo. Lidé nám dali pár slepic a kozu, nosili nám užitečné věci, mouku, bylinky. Z toho se daň platit nedá. Už jsme si říkaly, že budeme muset zavřít a odjet zkusit štěstí někam jinam.“</p>
<p>„A pak se zjevil Tamten.“</p>
<p>„Kdo?“</p>
<p>„Já,“ řekl pekař.</p>
<p>„Jak že ti to říkají?“ podivil se Marigold.</p>
<p>„Tamten,“ zopakovala Itzel vesele. „Přišel k nám a neměl jméno.“</p>
<p>„Tak jsme mu zkrátka začaly říkat Tamten a on si zvykl,“ vysvětlila Aziz. Dopletla poslední pletýnku a odnesla plný plech do pece. Marigold si oprášil ruce od mouky a svou pravici napjal k mladíkovi.</p>
<p>„No, tak bychom se taky mohli konečně pořádně představit. Já jsem Marigold. Moc mě těší, Tamtene.“</p>
<p>Tamten chvíli jen zíral na nabídnutou pravici, ale nakonec ji s jistým přemáháním stisknul.</p>
<p>„Nápodobně.“</p>
<p>Marigold si ho mohl konečně pořádně prohlédnout. Byl o něco menší než on sám a rozhodně mnohem mladší. Hnědé vlasy mu sahaly k bradě a oči měl rozhodné, i když se v nich zračila plachost. Když na něj tak hleděl, najednou Marigoldovi připadalo, že už se někdy viděli.</p>
<p>„Tak už se nemrač,“ pousmál se bard. Jeho pohled konečně trochu zjihnul a nezračila se v něm nenávist. „Geralt to zvládne. Jen tak něco ho neskolí. Kor ne takový usmrkánek jako ty,“ zazubil se a pustil se pro změnu do motání buchet.</p>
<p>„Takže se objevil Tamten, a co bylo potom?“ zeptal se svých přítelkyň.</p>
<p>„Byl celý zbědovaný a potřeboval pomoc, tak jsme mu samozřejmě pomohly.“</p>
<p>„Vypadlo z něj, že je pekař, a že by nám mohl pomoct tu rozjet živnost, která by nám vydělávala, abychom tu mohly zůstat a léčení dělat jen jako takový malý vedlejšák.“</p>
<p>„Tedy, že bychom léčení provozovaly dál, jen se o tom nikomu nezmiňovaly,“ zaculila se Itzel.</p>
<p>„A tak jsme to zkusily.“</p>
<p>„Tamten měl jen jednu podmínku, a s tou jsme neměly problém.“</p>
<p>„Podmínku?“ zeptal se zvídavě Marigold.</p>
<p>„Že mi pomůžou zbavit tento kraj všech kouzelných stvoření,“ řekl Tamten. „A nebyla to zrovna <em>podmínka</em>, spíš jen takový… malý, nevinný návrh.“</p>
<p>„Nejsi ty sám tak trochu kouzelné stvoření?“ přimhouřil oči Marigold. „A Itzel s Aziz?“</p>
<p>„Ale my nikomu neubližujeme,“ odvětil Tamten. <em>Ale co není, může být,</em> pomyslel si Marigold. Dál se ale v jejich příběhu nešťoural.</p>
<p>„To mi dá na pěknou baladu,“ řekl místo toho.</p>
<p>Z postele se ozvalo tiché zabručení. Geraltovi se asi něco zdálo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Už to byly dva týdny. Za tu dobu se Marigold naučil dost slušně motat buchty a balit skořicové šneky. Snad i to těsto by už zvládl umíchat sám. Spoustu věcí za tu dobu pokazil, ale děvčata se mu neodvážila vyhubovat. Obě věděla, že Marigold pracovat potřeboval, jednoduše proto, aby se nezbláznil. Navíc, zastal v chalupě všechnu práci, kterou měl na starosti Tamten, ještě, než mu Marigold přeťal vaz v zápěstí. Štípal dříví, natřel dveře, dokonce i pomáhal děvčatům věšet prádlo. Jindy by na takovou práci ani nesáhl, rád se nechával opečovávat a Aziz s Itzel by mu rády takový komfort poskytly. On však pracovat musel. Jen tak nemyslel na to, co ho tak strašně tížilo.</p>
<p>Ve volných chvílích totiž seděl u Geraltova lůžka. Zaklínač už nebyl horký jako uhel, i jeho pleť už byla zase sněhobílá. Dýchal však stále pomalu a mělce a ne a ne se probudit. I přes veškerou péči, kterou mu Aziz s Itzel poskytovaly, zaklínač zkrátka spal jak zabitý. A Marigold, ačkoliv se snažil usmívat a být na své hostitele milý, propukal v nestřežených chvilkách v tichý pláč. Jedl málo, nespal, a když už usnul, budil se s pláčem. Bál se. Moc se bál. Že zůstane bez Geralta. Že zůstane v tomhle podivném kraji, ve kterém se mu už od začátku pranic nelíbilo.</p>
<p>Byl to zrovna sedmnáctý den, když se znovu probudil s tvářemi zbrocenými od slz. Bylo mu úzko a mysl měl celou zamlženou. Bez rozmyslu si zul boty a vyškrábal se do postele ke Geraltovi. Zachumlal se pod těžkou péřovou duchnu a složil hlavu zaklínači na hruď. Jednu Geraltovu ruku si bezděky přehodil kolem pasu a stulil se k němu, stejně tak, jako se k němu tulil, když spali pod širým nebem a venku už přituhovalo. Zavřel oči a snažil se zklidnit svůj roztřesený dech, utišit bolest, která pulzovala v jeho nitru. Ale nic nepomáhalo. Dokonce ani podivná vůně, kterou byly vždy nasáklé Geraltovy vlasy, už nebyla taková, jako dřív. Z Geralta nezbývalo nic. Ztrácel se mu před očima, byl pobledlý, sotva dýchal, a když už ze spaní něco zamručel, nerozuměl mu. Ztrácel ho.</p>
<p>Ucítil pohyb. Prsty spočívající na jeho bedrech se lehce pohnuly. Pak chabě stiskly látku jeho košile.</p>
<p>„Marigolde…“</p>
<p>Bardovi se zatajil dech. Hleděl v přítmí na zaklínačův obličej, který se zkroutil do bolestivé grimasy a odhalil vrásky kolem očí a úst.</p>
<p>„Ano?“</p>
<p>Geralt pootevřel oči. Byly celé černé a Marigold si ani nebyl jistý, jestli hledí na něj. Zaklínač se ztěžka nadechl.</p>
<p>„Smrdíš jak lázeňská kurva…“</p>
<p>Marigold zároveň vyprskl smíchy a rozplakal se. Tiše se hihňal a znovu spočinul hlavou na Geraltově hrudi.</p>
<p>„Spi, Geralte,“ zašeptal. A zaklínačův dech se po několika vteřinách opět uklidnil. Jeho ruka však dál svírala cíp Marigoldovy košile.</p>
<p>Prvních pár dní vydržel vzhůru jen co pár minut. Moc toho nenamluvil, většinou si jen postěžoval, co ho bolí (což bylo všechno), nebo se ptal po Marigoldovi. Ten vždy rychle přispěchal, vzal zaklínače za ruku a konejšil ho vlídnými slovy, dokud znovu neusnul. Jen jednou se Geraltovi přitížilo, to když v náhlém procitnutí spatřil u lůžka stát Tamtena. V očích, které byly stále celé černé, se mu zračil strach a teplota mu okamžitě vystřelila do závratných výšek. To však nebylo nic, s čím by si Aziz a její bylinky neporadily.</p>
<p>Konečně, jednoho večera, když byly Aziz a Itzel ve vesničce na tancovačce a Tamten ve městě domlouval zakázku na buchty na veselku starostovy dcerky, když Marigold zahnal do kurníku nové tři slípky, které dostala děvčata od statkáře za vyléčení jejich synka Vencela, vkročil do světnice a našel zaklínače sedícího na posteli. Jeho oči se leskly ve tmě a Marigold se v první chvíli lekl, že jim do domu vtrhnul nějaký démon. Tak odvyklý byl pohledu do Geraltových žlutých očí.</p>
<p>„Pomůžeš mi?“ zeptal se Geralt. Jeho hlas byl opět hluboký a pevný. Marigoldovi spadl obrovský kámen ze srdce. V duchu zajásal a zaradoval se, v duchu křičel a brečel a děkoval všem svatým. Na venek se však neodvážil rušit Geraltův klid.</p>
<p>„Jasně, minutku,“ vyhrnul si rukávy a pořádně si umyl ruce v oprýskaném umývadle, pak hned přistoupil k zaklínačově lůžku. Geralt se usmíval. Musel se sice řádně přemáhat, ale hleděl Marigoldovi do očí s neskrývanou radostí.</p>
<p>„Copak bys rád?“ zeptal se bard medovým hláskem.</p>
<p>„Potřebuju se…“</p>
<p>„Ano?“</p>
<p>„Vychcat.“</p>
<p>Marigold se zasmál. Jasně, že jo.</p>
<p>„Zvládneš dojít, když ti pomůžu?“</p>
<p>„Jo, myslím, že jo,“ zabručel Geralt a pokusil se vstát. Marigold ho okamžitě popadl za paže a pomohl mu. Geralt byl zesláblý a držel se Marigolda pevně a křečovitě, jako kdyby dávno zapomněl, jak používat nohy. Marigold však byl trpělivý. Podpíral jej a věnoval mu jeden citlivý úsměv za druhým, nespěchal.</p>
<p>Stálo je to značné úsilí, ale nakonec Marigold zaklínače usadil zpátky do postele. Podal mu pohár vody a Geralt jej celý na ex vyhltal. Přeci jen nejedl a nepil týdny. Druhý pohár do něj zahučel o poznání pomaleji, ale Marigold si nemohl nevšimnout, jak po něm zaklínač v záři lampy pookřál.</p>
<p>„Jak se cítíš?“ zeptal se opatrně. Geralt chvíli mlčel. Sáhl na medailon, který měl stále na krku a který jemně vibroval.</p>
<p>„Nevím, je mi… Divně,“ povzdechl si. „Povíš mi konečně, co se stalo?“</p>
<p>Marigold si sedl na postel vedle něj, vzal Geraltovu ruku do dlaní a začal pomalu vyprávět. Že hledali práci. Že měli hlad. Že mu bylo zle a Geralt se o něj chtěl postarat. Že se chtěli najíst. Že ho Tamten uhranul, stejně jako všechny ostatní mutanty a příšery v okolí. Že se za to nejmíň tisíckrát omluvil. Že se dostali k Aziz a Itzel. Že tam byli už tak dlouho, že si Marigold nevzpomíná, co vlastně dělali předtím. A Geralt poslouchal s hlavou složenou na Marigoldově rameni. Poslouchal v tichosti a pozorně, občas zamručel, aby dal najevo, že rozumí. Když Marigold domluvil, rozhostilo se mezi nimi ticho. V Geraltově nitru se mísily všechny možné emoce, ačkoliv se mu léta snažili všichni namluvit, že by ani jednu z nich cítit vlastně vůbec neměl. Vztek, zklamání, strach o Marigolda. Stiskl mu ruku o něco pevněji.</p>
<p>„A jak se cítíš ty?“</p>
<p>Marigold ucítil v krku knedlík.</p>
<p>„Proč se ptáš takhle?“</p>
<p>„Jak takhle?“</p>
<p>„Tímhle tónem.“</p>
<p>„To je můj normální tón.“</p>
<p>„Není,“ odvětil Marigold přiškrceně. Geralt zavřel unaveně oči a objal Marigolda kolem pasu.</p>
<p>„Jak se cítíš?“</p>
<p>Marigold mlčel. Hrdlo se mu stáhlo ještě víc a nebyl schopný slova.</p>
<p>„Už jsem v pořádku. Tak to vypusť ven, nikdo jinej než já tu není. Udělá se ti líp.“</p>
<p>Marigold moc dobře nechápal, co se mu Geralt snaží říct, ale to už se mu po tvářích kutálely slzy. Pevně Geralta objal a přitiskl ho k sobě, soudě dle Geraltova zavrčení, silněji, než očekával.</p>
<p>„U sta hromů, Geralte, já se o tebe tak strašně bál,“ vyhrkl. „Vypadals strašně, bylo to úplně děsivý, nevěděl jsem, jestli se z toho dostaneš…“</p>
<p>Cítil Geraltovy ruce na svých zádech, jak jej konejšivě hladí a snaží se zahnat všechny tísnivé myšlenky. Nakonec se mu to také povedlo. Marigoldova slabá chvilka netrvala dlouho, rychle se dal zase do kupy a otřel si oči.</p>
<p>„Mazej spát,“ řekl nakonec a odtáhl se od Geralta. „Máš dávno po večerce, ráno musíme vstávat.“</p>
<p>„Vstávat?“ podivil se Geralt s pobaveným úsměvem.</p>
<p>„Nebo si myslíš, že se slepice vypustí ven samy?“ zašklebil se Marigold.</p>
<p>Tu noc strávili schoulení jeden k druhému na Geraltově lůžku. Tentokrát to nebyl Marigold, kdo celou noc hladil starostlivě Geralta po vlasech a šeptal mu do ucha něžná slůvka v naději, že si je bude pamatovat, až se probudí. Kdepak. Tentokrát si Geralt hrál s Marigoldovými vlasy a hladil jej po tváři, šeptaje slůvka, o kterých doufal, že si je ráno pamatovat nebude. Šeptal kraťounké zaklínadlo, které Marigolda po pár minutách uklidnilo a dokonale uspalo. Geralt natiskl svou tvář na jeho, zavřel oči, a nechal unášet svůj tok myšlenek Marigoldovými neklidnými sny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Opravdu se na to cítíš?“ povzdechla si Aziz. Seděli s Geraltem na zápraží a sledovali, jak Itzel s Marigoldem nahání kozla, kterého ráno přivedla chasníkova dcera Tilda za uzdravení jejich maminky. Geralt třímal v ruce krásně malovaný porcelánový hrnek s bylinným čajem a Aziz vedle něj loupala brambory do velkého škopku.</p>
<p>„Musíme jet, už jsme se tu zdrželi až až.“</p>
<p>„Ale nám tu přece nevadíte,“ odvětila Aziz a pustila další bramboru se šplouchnutím do škopku plného vody a slupek.</p>
<p>„To je mi jasné, ale opravdu si myslím, že je čas jít. Obzvlášť, pokud je tu kolem tolik potvor, jak říkáš.“</p>
<p>„Přece se nemůžeš v tomhle stavu pouštět do kikimor a vlkodlaků,“ zamračila se světlovláska. „Jestli se mi tu objevíš do dvou dnů znova, tak si mě nepřej!“ pohrozila zaklínači škrabkou.</p>
<p>Geralt se však jen zasmál a znovu se zadíval na mladého barda a tmavovlásku, kteří pobíhali po dvorku za mektajícím kozlem. Jako dvě malé děti. Něco, čím nejspíš ani jeden z nich nikdy nebyl.</p>
<p>„Jsem moc ráda, víš?“ řekla Aziz, tentokrát o něco jemněji. „Že jste takhle dopadli.“</p>
<p>„Polomrtví a zubožení?“</p>
<p>Aziz ho plácla a zaškaredila se.</p>
<p>„Spolu, ty pitomče,“ zakroutila hlavou. „Občas jseš fakt strašnej.“</p>
<p>„Já vím,“ zazubil se Geralt, ale nakonec jí věnoval milý úsměv, jemný, vědoucí…</p>
<p>„Těžko se tomu věří, co? Že po tolika letech…“</p>
<p>„Udělal by pro tebe cokoliv, Geralte. Seděl u tebe celou dobu. Nejedl, skoro ani nespal…“</p>
<p>„Nespal?“</p>
<p>„Ne, sotva zamhouřil oči a už tě zase kontroloval,“ pousmála se Aziz. Geralta však tato informace znovu zklíčila. Usrkl čaje a znovu se zahleděl na Marigolda, který již s Itzel zavíral kozla do provizorního chlívku, který sám stloukl z prken, a který vypadal, že každou chvíli spadne. Holt, ačkoliv byl Marigold jak se patří učenlivý, nemohl mít talent na všechno. Itzel, bosá a s vlajícími rozpuštěnými vlasy, přiběhla k nim a popadla Aziz za tváře. Vlípla jí pořádnou hubičku a zmizela v chalupě, kde se zrovna Tamten potýkal s upadlou kachlí z pece. Marigold, udýchaný, ale usměvavý, jí byl v patách. Jen místo polibku položil Geraltovi ruku na rameno a jemně stisknul.</p>
<p>Oči. Ruce. Stodola. Blesk. Strach. Bolest. Smích.</p>
<p>Geralt se oklepal. Nechápavě hleděl na Marigolda, ale ten se dál usmíval. Sehnul se, vtisknul zaklínači polibek do vlasů a zmizel v chalupě. Geralt za ním hleděl jako opařený.</p>
<p>„Nad čímpak přemýšlíš?“ optala se ho Aziz zvídavě a naklonila se, aby viděla Geraltovi do očí. Geralt se však místo odpovědi zvednul.</p>
<p>„Máš tu někde mapu? Potřebuju, abys mi něco pomohla najít.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kráčeli po lesní cestě už druhým dnem. Jaspis přivázaná za Klepnou, Marigold v sedle před ním. Usínal a Geralt ho pevně držel kolem pasu. Nechápal, že mu to nedošlo dřív. Hned když překročili hranice, Marigold přestal být ve své kůži. Několikrát Geraltovi řekl, že mu není dobře, několikrát ho, i když nepřímo, poprosil, jestli by se nemohli otočit a jet jinam. Neposlouchal ho. Nedal na Marigoldovu intuici. Medailon na jeho krku vibroval a poskakoval, všude byla spousta monster, myslel si, že Marigold možná cítí je. Jak jen mohl být tak slepý.</p>
<p>Zastavil na rozcestí zadíval se na nebe. Slunce už zapadalo a na nebi viděl večernici. Už byl čas. Uslyšel dusání kopyt a ucítil, jak sebou Marigold před ním trhnul. Jemně ho pohladil po boku a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno.</p>
<p>„To nic, klidně spi dál,“ špitnul. Našel příhodnou škvírku pod límečkem Marigoldova dubletu a rty se dotknul jeho krku. „Všechno bude dobrý.“</p>
<p>Dusot kopyt se přiblížil a ze zátočiny zleva vyběhl černý hřebec. Zastavil se těsně před nimi a nepokojně přešlapoval, zatímco se jezdkyně na jeho hřbetě vzpřímila ve třmenech a nahnula se ke Geraltovi. Políbila ho na tvář, přičemž odstrčila Marigolda, který jim byl v cestě.</p>
<p>„Yen.“</p>
<p>„Geralte,“ usmála se. Geralta až zamrazilo, takto upřímný pohled u Yen snad nikdy v životě neviděl. Upřímný a děsivý.</p>
<p>„Děkuju, že sis udělala čas,“ řekl ztěžka. „Nejsem si jistý, že na to budu v tomhle stavu stačit. A vím, že z dovolené vyjíždět na služební výjezdy zarputile odmítáš. O to víc, když jde o Marigolda.“</p>
<p>„To, že ho nemám ráda, ještě neznamená, že ho nemám ráda,“ řekla Yen rázně.</p>
<p>„To… Je asi ta největší ptákovina, co jsem tě kdy slyšel říct,“ pousmál se zaklínač. Marigold sebou znovu lehce trhnul a Geralt opět zvážněl.</p>
<p>„Yen, musíme to udělat rychle. Je to docela blízko vesnice, co nevidět se tu seběhne celá chasa.“</p>
<p>„Na rychlou a čistou práci jsem přece přeborník. Za koho mě prosím tě máš?“ uchechtla se Yen a sundala si černé kožené rukavičky. Dýchla si do dlaní a promnula si prsty. Moc dobře věděla, že tohle bude delikátní zábavička. „Jako za starých časů,“ řekla chladně a ve fialkových očích se jí blýsklo.</p>
<p>„Jako za starých časů,“ povzdechl si Geralt. Pobídl Klepnu a vydali se krokem po rozcestí vpravo, tam, kam ukazovala cedulka s kostrbatým černým nápisem <em>Tudá k Rusilenově statku</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probudil ho polibkem na tvář a jemným pohlazením. Slyšel, jak se opodál Yen při pohledu na ně komicky dáví, ale nedbal toho. Marigold se pomalu probral, ale když spatřil, ke se to vlastně probudil, vytřeštil oči a málem se dal do křiku. Geraltova ruka na jeho ústech ho však umlčela.</p>
<p>„Ššš, to nic, to nic, jseš tu se mnou,“ zašeptal mu do ucha. „Pojď, slezem.“</p>
<p>Pomohl roztřesenému bardovi slézt z Klepny a přivázal ji spolu s Jaspis a Yenniným hřebcem Bažantem k blízké jabloni. Už se smrákalo a ve stavení, u kterého se nacházeli, se svítilo. Marigold se nemohl nadechnout. Panikařil, třásl se a v panice křečovitě svíral Geraltovo předloktí. Zaklínačovi pukalo srdce. Udělal by cokoliv na světě, aby se Marigoldovi aspoň trochu ulevilo. Ale věděl, co ho k tak přehnané reakci vedlo. Dokonce i Yen k němu přistoupila a jemně pohladila Marigolda po paži. Snad se v jejích očích na chvíli zalesklo i pochopení. Vtiskla Marigoldovi do ruky stříbrnou dýku, nádherně zdobenou, s ostřím tenkým a ostrým jako břitva, a bezpochyby omáčenou v silné bylinné směsi, přesně, jak Geraltovi slíbila. Marigold na Yennefer zíral uslzenýma očima. Geralt zachytil v toku myšlenek mezi nimi pár slov, která by Yen v životě nevyslovila nahlas, obzvláště směrem k Marigoldovi, a pousmál se. Děkovně na Yen kývnul a vzal Marigoldovu tvář do dlaní. Dlouze ho políbil, tak, jako snad ještě nikdy předtím.</p>
<p>„Udělám cokoliv, aby ti na světě bylo dobře,“ zašeptal. Pak Marigolda vzal za ruku a spolu s Yen se vydali ke rovnou ke dveřím. Geralt na ně hlasitě zabušil.</p>
<p>„Hej, hola, statkáři!“</p>
<p>„Koho to k nám…“ muže, který otevřel, okamžitě trefila Geraltova pěst mezi oči. Druhého, který ke dveřím naštvaně přiskočil, zasáhla ohnivá koule, která vyšlehla z Yennefeřiných dlaní. Oba dva, s Marigoldem mezi nimi, vstoupili dovnitř. Usmívali se. Nepěkně, škodolibě, děsivě. Geralt se rozhlédl po světnici, do které se seběhla celá početná rodinka.</p>
<p>„Přivedli jsme vám na návštěvu starého známého,“ zazubil se. „Myslím, že minimálně pán domu si jej bude velmi dobře pamatovat,“ prohodil a zadíval se na postaršího muže, za kterým se schovávaly žena a mladá dívka, obě smrtelně vyděšené. Mužík sám se snažil vypadat vyrovnaně, ačkoliv jeho oči prozrazovaly, že má srdce až v kalhotách. Na sucho polknul a zahleděl se na vyklepaného Marigolda. Přimhouřil oči.</p>
<p>„Julián?“</p>
<p>Geralt si pomalu utáhl řemen na hrudi, čímž zpoza jeho ramene vykoukl jílec dlouhého meče. Ústa se mu roztáhla do ještě křivějšího a ošklivějšího úsměvu. Klidným krokem vyšel kupředu a počkal, až žena s dívkou konečně dostanou rozum a zpoza pána domu vezmou do zaječích.</p>
<p>„Je mi líto, pane Rusilene. Tak už mu teď můžu říkat jen já,“ zastavil se před břichatým sedlákem a sklonil se k němu tak, aby jejich obličeje byly sotva pár centimetrů od sebe. „A žádnej zkurvysyn jako ty už si jeho jméno do huby víckrát nevezme.“</p>
<p>Sedlákova hlava se skutálela na špinavou podlahu a statek naplnil křik a nespoutaný chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>